


Perfect Bitch

by FamousFox13



Category: Young - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Collab with a friend, Electrocution, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, This get's kinky, Tongue Fucking, Torture, Water spout, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Roy wasn't saved Lex kept him after Mercy knocks him out and giving him a new arm proceeds to Turn Roy into the perfect bitch boy for him to have and use as he sees fit.





	Perfect Bitch

Roy didn’t know why he thought this would work, he didn’t even know why he thought this was a good idea in the first place. His plan was simple, find Luthor, take out his guards, lure him out and once he had him take his arm like he and the light did to him. Of course, what he didn’t count on was Luthor’s bodyguard Mercy being suped up with weapons hidden seeming in her very body. With a grunt the red haired archer went flying back crashing into the side of a red van, leaving a good size dent in the side door as he slid to the ground. 

Gritting his teeth as he swore he felt something break Roy managed to get so his feet, despite his body screaming out in protest. “Y-You think you’ve won Luthor?” Grunted the red haired one armed archer. “I-I can still win this and take you out.” He never took his eyes of Mercy nor Luthor, his only hand slipping into his bag grabbing the one thing he knew he could use to win this fight. “If I can’t kill you, then i’ll take you out with me.” He said pulling out a detonator and held it up. 

“Mercy, shut down all electronic frequencies within a twenty-five foot radius.” Lex stated, as calm as ever. Mercy nodded, and pressed a button hidden her arm, eliciting a small surge of energy that deactivated the detonation string around his arm, as well as the detonator itself, in Roy’s hand. “What now, Mr. Harper?”

Roy felt his entire world fall apart before him. His plan was a fail, his back up plan was dead and he was pretty sure he was as well. ‘No! I won’t let it end like this!’ he thought as he gritted his teeth dropping the detonators from his arm. “What now? How about this?!” in a fit of blind rage he charged Luthor pulling out one last trick, a old hand grenade one he planned on using to kill himself and Luthor. “This is where it ends!”

Lex sighed, watching as Mercy rushed Roy, body-slamming him and sending him into the side of another car. She grabbed the activated grenade and chucked it across the parking garage, with the explosion destroying several vehicles. 

“Now, you see…” tsked Luthor, “Now I have to pay for those…”

Roy groaned as this particular blow had his head smack into the car the dent even deeper than before, his vision blurred as he fell to the ground. ‘N-no i-it can’t end like this.’ Thought Roy as he struggled to stay awake. ‘I-I refuse..t-to g-go back.’ Unable to stay awake Roy fell face first onto the ground out cold 

Lex smirked, “Just as planned. Mercy, load him in the trunk of my limousine, will you? We’re going somewhere nice.”

Mercy nodded reaching down and grabbing the red archer and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, once making sure he was secure she approached her bosses limo. Opening the trunk she tied his legs together and his one arm behind his back before placing him in the trunk and slammed the top down. 

“So harsh, Mercy,” Lex chided, “it’s not like he could escape from the trunk even if he was conscious.”

He and Mercy got into the limousine, “Remember the route to the Facility?”

At her nod, they were on their way…

What felt like hours passed for Roy as he was out, unaware of what was going on. He never felt so out of it before, nor did he even feel what was going on as he was almost dead to the world lost-floating in the realm of sleep helpless to call for help or even try and escape. The only thing he could do was lay there as his fate would soon be revealed to him.

Hours passed, with the limousine not stopping until it reached its destination: the Facility -- a branch of the now-closed Cadmus Labs, cut off from the outside world, hidden in a bunker that was at the bottom of a lakebed. Mercy carried the unconscious Roy down the small hatch and into the Facility, while Lex stayed up top, making an important phone call to another member of the Light: Ra’s al Ghul.

“The boy you’re Shadows lost is now in my possession.” Lex stated, with no hint of malice in his voice. He was pleased, quite honestly. “I trust you’ll allow me the honor of keeping him?”

“Of course Luthor.” The voice of the infamous Ra’s al Ghul said. “We have no use for something so broken, you may do with him as you wish.” the leader of the league of shadows chuckled. “Do enjoy yourself Luthor for what I hear the archers apprentice is a resilient one he will not bow before you so easily.”

Lex chuckled, “You know I am keeping him in the Facility, right?”

“I see.” Hummed Ra before he chuckled. “You are a man of many things Luthor, but I wish you the best of luck in your task.”

“Thank you, old friend.” Lex smirked, “I shall keep you updated. Farewell.”

“Farewell, old friend.” Ra said before the line went dead.

Lex turned back towards the hatch where Mercy had climbed down with Roy, and followed suit. The boy was bound to wake up soon, and Lex wanted him the perfect position when he finally did.

Roy’s eyes fluttered as he groaned lowly, the pain from before had faded and he was beginning to wake up. “Hnnn.” He grunted as he tried to use his arm to rub his face only to feel it unable to move. “W-What the what happened?” He gasped when he felt his legs unable to move or even his arm. “The hell?!” The events that transpired came back to him and he began failing around. “Let me go!”

“Let you go?” Lex repeated, his voice wafting in from the darkness. “Now, why on Earth would I do that?” 

“Cause if you don't I swear when I get out of here I am going to make you pay!” Roy snarled as looked around for Lex. “I swear it Luthor I am going to make you see hell!”

Lex chuckled, letting Roy hear it. “Sure thing, kiddo.”

Roy hissed at him. “So what now? You gonna put me back in that pod? They’ll just find me again you know and when they do I am gonna make you suffer.”

“You think with that attitude all you’re gonna get is re-podded? Don’t be so naive, Mr. Harper.” Lex came out from the shadows, eyes perusing over Roy’s bound form, strapped down to the table. “And, believe me, between you and I, it definitely won’t be me who’s suffering.”

He turned his attention towards the panel connected to the table, and tapped in some code. “This should only sting a little bit,” he lied, pressing the final button.

“W-What do you mean sting?!” Roy said as he tried to move or get free. “What the hell do you plan on doing to me?!”

‘Access Code One-Zero-Six-Nine-Four Activated: Beginning Electro-Shock Treatment in Five…’

”What? What do you think this will accomplish?” Roy yelled trying to get himself free.

‘Four…’

“It won’t accomplish anything -- but that’s not really the point.” Lex smiled.

‘Three…’

“This won’t change a damn thing! I will get out of this! And when I do you're gonna pay!” hissed Roy. “I will kill you I will fucking kill you! Do you hear me!”

‘Two…’

Lex nodded, “Oh, I hear you. Frankly, it’s turning me on.”

‘One…’

“AAAAAH!” Screamed Roy as he felt the shocks go through his body causing him to twitch and thrash around from the sudden voltage going through his body. “Y-You B-bastard! AAAAA!” He thrashed around body straining against the restraints that held him down

“Oh, yeah, this is definitely turning me on,” Lex sighed in contempt, watching the crackles of energy surge across Roy’s skin. “Why didn’t we do this all those years ago…”

“Y-You damn f-aaaaaaa!” Screamed Roy as he closed his eyes, the surges of electrical energy causing him more pain the longer they went on. “AAAAA! Haaaaa!” he cried his one hand clawing at the table to get free. 

Lex glanced at the monitor, Roy’s still got fifty-two seconds left. “Just a few more seconds, Roy,” he lied.

Roy screamed even more, his voice cracking as he howled in agony as the shocks got more and more intense, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. His screams making his voice go hoarse from how sore his throat was becoming.

Lex smirked, “Ten…”

“AAAAAAH! NAAAAAAAAA!” Screamed Roy as the shocks only seemed to get even worse than before.

“Nine…”

“S-Stop! T-urn it off! Turn it off! You f-fucking ass licking bastard!”

“Eight…”

Roy screamed and thrashed about more and more, the tears were falling from his eyes freely as he was unable to control them at all.

“Seven…”

“Turn them off you damn sicko! I will make you suffer!”

“Six…”

“I will end you! Do you hear me! I will end your fucking life!”

“Five…”

Roys angered and pained screams slowly became whimpers of agony his throat to sore to scream any longer.

“Four…”

“S-Stop! It! Knock it off! Luthor! p-please!”

“Three…”

“I-It hurts! It fucking hurts! Stop it please turn them off! Turn them off!”

“Two…”

Roy couldn’t speak let alone do anything at this point his throat sore and tears fell down his face as he finally whimpered in agony and pain unable to bear the pain from the electrical shocks.

“One…”

‘Access Code One-Zero-Six-Nine-Four Deactivated: Ending Electro-Shock Treatment...’

Luthor smiled, and clapped his hands, activating the mechanism that released the bindings around Roy’s ankles and wrist. “There… it wasn’t that bad, now, was it…?”

Roy gave his best snarl but it only came out as a painful whimper, his entire body sparked and shook from the aftershocks. “Y-you damn-bastard.” He gasped unable to stop the tears that were falling down his face.

“Your vocabulary is quite mature for someone of your age -- biologically speaking, of course. Chronologically, it’s a different story. Oh, and you’re quite the one to talk with this whole ‘bastard’ nonsense. We’ve had access to your memories, remember? We know about your father, and you’re… other ‘father,’ Mr. Queen.”

Roy’s eyes widen in shock. “S-shut up.” He said looking away from Luthor. “I-i don't know what you mean.” He said as his hands clenched into fist.

“Don’t worry, Roy, you don’t have to worry about them anymore.” He gestured towards himself, “I’m here, after all.” He stepped closer, hand reaching down to slid across Roy’s still-bandaged stub of an arm.

Roy flinched away, the phantom pain of having his arm amputated was still there. “And just what can can you do?” He hissed. 

“I may not be able to put out forest fires or shoot some arrows at the ‘bad guys,’ but I have my own talents.” Lex smirked, moving both hands to stub, lifting it up gently and massaging it. 

Roy flushed deeply, his cheeks turning red as it slowly creeped down his neck. “A-And w-what talents are those?” Roy mentally cursed himself for stuttering let alone letting the man who had just tortured him touch him.

“I certainly know how to get my hands on underaged children. But, then again, that seems to be the Justice League’s specialty, too.” He paused, thinking, “I have my money, my influence and power… my naturally good looks…”

“Oh you forgot modest to.” Huffed Roy as he tried to not fall for Luthor's words. “And manipulative, and conniving and a pain in the ass.” 

“I’ll take what I can get, it seems.” Lex’s hands moved upward, towards Roy’s collarbone, some fingers dipping underneath the short red sleeve. “I always loved this uniform on you.”

“W-What are you doing?” Roy asked feeling Luthor’s fingers moving under the sleeve of his uniform, and it was making him shiver. “K-knock it off.”

Lex’s smirk remained unfaltered, “Do I look like a man that follows orders from a child?” His pushed the rest of his hand in the sleeve, fingers trailing along his chest, brushing against his nipple.

Roy let out a sharp intake of breath, his body jerking as he made to pull back. “S-Stop t-this.” He said shaking his head. “I-I mean it knock it off.”

Lex reached up and grabbed Roy by his red locks, slamming his back into the table. “It’s either this or the Electro-Shock Treatment again. Your choice, boy.”

The mere mention of being shocked again sent fear through Roy’s body, a small aftershock went through him. “F-fine d-do what you want.” he said. “Doesn’t mean I‘ll like it.”

“That’s entirely the point, my boy,” Lex chuckled. “But I’m not doing all the work. Stand up and undress for me. Slowly. I want to savor the moment.” He stuck out his arm, gesturing for Roy to take it to get up.

Roy glared at him, but the thought of being shocked once more plagued his throughs. Griminching he grabbed his top and slowly pulled it off, exposing his bare lean sinewy torso and perky nipples. He shivered feeling the cold air of the room brush against them, he reached down and began to tugg off his pants, letting them fall down to his feet and pooling around his ankles, stepping out of them he stood before Lex in nothing but a pair of tight briefs. He paused, fingering the hem of his briefs cheeks bright red. 

“Now, now,” Lex cooed, stepping closer, “don’t be shy. I’ve seen it all before, remember? Not just on ice, but in your memories, too -- the first time you jerked off, the first time you came… all of those are stored away in countless flash-drives for our safe-keeping. Now, get back to it.”

Roy whimpered as he gripped his briefs and slowly pulled them down to expose his semi-hard 6 incher. “T-There happy?” Asked Roy as he tried to not think about Luthor having watched him jerk off, or his first time cumming, the thought alone was causing him to blush and his cock to twitch much to his own horror.

“My, my…” Lex grinned, “someone’s a little excited! Does this turn you on, son?”

“N-no! Of course not!” Roy denied flushing fiercely, but his cock twitched again this time from Luthor calling him son causing it to bob up and down and stand at attention. 

Lex smiled, “That strike a nerve, son?”

Roy flushed a bright pink with the word, he didn’t know why but it was making him hotter and more aroused than anything ever had before. “N-no i-i don't.” he said but it was weaker this time as he tried to fight off the heat rising through his body.

“I don’t like liars, son.” Lex stepped closer, hands rising to grab the boy by his bare shoulders. He locked eyes with him, “Do you like that I call you that? Huh, son? Answer truthfully from now on, or else you’ll be strapped back to that table and suffering more Electro-Shock Treatment. You hear me, boy?” 

“Fine I do!” Roy yelled shivering as his cock twitched pre was forming at the tip and rolling down the shaft. “I-I like you calling me son alright?! I like hearing you call me son or boy! It..” he bit his lip closing his eyes. “It’s a turn on.” he answered quivering letting out a shaky breath.

“Good. Now, how about you Daddy how much of a turn on it really is.” He pushed Roy down to his knees, and jutted his hips towards the boy. “You know what to do, don’t you, son?”

Roy knew what he wanted and while on the outside he grimsed, inside however it was another story everything Luthor was doing to him was causing to enjoy what Luthor was saying, he slowly-hesitantly reached out towards Luthor’s pants and began to undo them slowly unbuttoning them and undoing the belt. ‘This is wrong...i-i shouldn’t be doing this..’ Thought Roy as he reached inside and fished Luthor’s cock.

Lex watched as his ten-and-a-half-inch cock slipped out from the open fly, mere centimeters from Roy’s face. “To the hilt for Daddy, okay, son?”

Roy flushed looking at the cock right in front of his face. “B-but i-i can’t.” He whimpered despite the fact he didn’t want to do this he wasn’t sure he could actually take it to the root.

“Now, son.” Barked Lex, eyes piercing down at Roy. “And watch that mouth of yours.”

A shiver went through Roy’s body, he grasped Luthor’s cock lifting the tip to his mouth, slowly taking it in before closing his mouth around it careful of his teeth as he took a deep breath through his nose and slowly took more and more into his mouth

Lex bit back a moan -- the kid’s mouth was hotter than he expected. Guess he was still used to fucking that cold, frozen mouth of his all these years. “More,” he demanded, “you’re not even halfway there.”

Roy gasped around Lex’s cock taking a deep breath forcing himself to go down more taking in more of Lex’s cock his tongue sliding along the underside while he looked up into the eyes of Lex-’Daddy.’ Apart of him whispered in his ear making his pink cheeks turn red.

A smirk graced Lex’s face, “C’mon, son, I know you can do better than that for Daddy.”

Roy groaned around Lex’s cock, sending vibrations through it. He pulled back to the tip running his tongue along the shaft when he reached the head he sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the piss slit he went back down taking all ten inches into his throat and with one extra push had his face buried in Lex’s crotch. ‘I n-need to stop...this can’t continue.’ He thought pulling back and repeating the process again slowly gaining speed each time he took it back into his throat he would hum and moan letting it squeeze and constrict around it.

“Fuck, son,” Lex moaned out, hands moving down to run through Roy’s hair, yanking at it. “You’re a natural slut, aren’t you?” He held Roy’s head still, and started face-fucking him, pushing all ten-in-a-half inches past those bloated lips and down into his throat, over and over again. “That’s…” Push! “Right!” Thrust! “Such…” Slam! “A…” Push! “Good…” Thrust! “Slut…” Slam! “For…” Push! “Daddy!” Thrust!

Roy’s eyes were glazing over, each thrust sent pure pleasure through his body drool dripped down his chin. ‘L-Luthor’s he-hes just using me.’ Roy thought his cock trembling as he gasped around it the feeling of his hair being pulled his mouth being used, everything was sending waves of burning pleasure through his body and all of it as going towards his cock. ‘O-oh no oh gods i-im gonna blow! im...im...D-Daddy!’ Screamed Roy in his mind as he couldn’t stop himself and he came, ropes of thick white cum sprayed all over his chest painting it white with his own cum while his moans vibrated around Luthor’s cock. 

Lex gasped, feeling Roy’s throat convulsed around his member, drawing him quickly over the edge. He shot his load, flooding the teenager’s throat, mouth, and tongue with ropes of white, thick seed, before pulling out and blasting a few more shots across his face, dripping down to mix with the boy’s own cum, on his chest. 

Roy didn’t pull off as he unknowingly and greedily gulped down Luthor’s cum, like a man dying of thirst he drank down every last drop of his thick seed savoring the flavor as it landed on his tongue and went down his throat filling his stomach with Lex’s cum. ‘I-its so good, d-daddy’s cum taste so good!’ 

“Does Daddy’s cum taste good, son?” Lex smirked, already knowing the answer. He bobbed his cock up and down, slapping the boy across the face with it. “Remember to tell the truth.”

“I-it does.” Roy gasped softly. “It taste good, it taste so good Daddy it taste so good daddy.” He moaned quivering, as his cock was still rock hard. “M-more please D-daddy I want more.”

“You want more, son?” Cooed Lex, stuffing his cock back into his black slacks. “Then get back on the table. There’s another setting I would like to try on you…”

Roy scrambled to get to the table two parts of him battling in his mind one part saying to stop and to escape, another part of him was saying to listen to his daddy and to dom as he said. He climbed on the table and laid down on his back. “Like this daddy?” 

“Perfect, son.” Lex returned to the control panel, “Now, let’s see… I think I’ll give you a choice here -- would you rather I record this whole thing and share it with your former hero-friends, or I record this and only share with my ‘villain’-friends.” He smirked, “If you choose the former, you’ll get a special treat when we’re done. The latter, and you don’t get the treat. Now, son, what’s your choice?”

“I want the treat! Please Daddy I want the treat.” Begged Roy wanting the treat that his father had in store for him. “Please Daddy I want the treat so badly.” his cockm was twitching once more and leaking a steady flow of pre all over his cock and soaking his crotch.

Lex nodded, “Alright son, Daddy understands. Let’s get the recording started, okay?” He pressed the button, and soon enough a dozen or so cameras, each at a different angle, slipped down from the ceiling, aimed directly on Roy’s naked form.

“Say hello to Green Arrow, to your friends on the Team…” Lex stated, “Tell them how good you’ve been since you got here! What have you done since you’ve left them, son? I’m sure they want to know all the details…”

“Hi Green Arrow.” Smiled Roy as he waved. “I’ve been a good boy for my daddy! Ever since we got here I have been a good boy for him, he had to punish me but I learned to behave, he had to shock me but I did better.” He smiled. “Then he had me please him! I did such a good job! That Daddy rewarded me with his yummy cum! It was so good and tasty! I came myself!” he used his hand to collect his and Lex’s cum and licked his fingers clean. “See! It’s so good~” 

Lex smiled, watching Roy do just as he hoped. “Don’t forget to say thank you to Green Arrow for setting you on this path towards me in the first place, son!”

“Oh! Right! Thank you Green Arrow.” Smiled Roy. “If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here to come and find my Daddy!” He giggled. “So thank you Green Arrow! Thank you for helping me find my daddy.”

Lex stepped back into the light, staring at one of the cameras. “That’s right, Mr. Queen, thank you for helping Roy find his true Daddy. I honestly cannot thank you enough for uniting us…” 

He then turned back to Roy, and grabbed hold of his leaking member. “Tell me, son, what do you want Daddy to do you?”

Roy whined his cock throbbed and pulsed in his daddies hand. “I-I want Daddy to make me cum.” He moaned hips bucking. “I want daddy to play with me, I want him to pop my cherry.” he said moaning. “I want him to take his cock and fuck me right for my team and Green Arrow to see to show them I belong to you.”

“You’re such a good boy, son,” Lex cooed, “I promise all of that will happen in good time… but first, did you want that treat I promised?”

“Yes Daddy.” Smiled Roy shivering in pleasure from the praise he was getting from his daddy, his cock twitched even more than before Lex’s hand was nearly covered in his pre. He was so eager for his treat he felt he was gonna cum again just from the anticipation. “Please Daddy~ please can i have my treat~?”

Lex stepped back over the control panel, smearing the boy’s pre across his pants leg. “Of course you can, son,” he said, pressing the button on the panel. Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed through the air…

‘Access Code One-Zero-Six-Nine-Four Activated: Beginning Electro-Shock Treatment in Five…’

Roy’s eyes widen, a familiar feeling of fear and terror goes through his body. He flinched as he remembered the volts of electricity go through his body. A whimper escapes him as he begins shuddering. “D-Daddy w-what’s going on?” he whined. “I-i thought you said it was a treat.”

‘Four…’

“It is,” Lex stated, matter of fact. “For me. And for our viewers out there…” He waved to the cameras, specifically to Green Arrow and Red Arrow, who’d soon be watching the recording, after all was said and done.

‘Three…’

“D-Daddy please.” Whined Roy as he began shaking, his eyes filled with fear. “I-I don't want to be shocked again, please daddy it hurt so much.” He was beginning to thrash around. “Please not again! P-Please!

‘Two…’

Lex tsked, “Be a good boy and make those loud noises again, like you did last time. C’mon, now, do it for Daddy, and then he’ll let you cum!”

‘One…’

Roy whimpered his cock twitched at the thought of being aloud to cum, and pleasing his daddy meant more praise. “O-Ok daddy.” He said taking a shaky breath. “I-i’ll be a good bo-AAAAAAAAA!” Roy was interrupted as the shocks began sending volts of pure unrestricted electricity through his entire body once more lighting it up with electricity.

Lex cracked a smile, watching the boy convulse in front of him. “That’s it, scream for Daddy!”

Roy screamed, he screamed as if he was being killed arcs of electricity flowed across his body as it illuminating the room casting shadows along the wall. He thrashed about fresh hot tears pouring down his face while he desperately tried to last.

“More!” Cried Lex, pulling out his cock once again, stroking off hastily as he watched the white-hot sparks of electricity dance across Roy’s naked skin, far more appealing than last time, when he was still clothed. “Give Daddy more, son!” 

‘More! You heard him! Daddy wants to see more!’ Roy screamed even louder and higher, his voice cracking and body jerking . Yet, despite the pain and agony he felt his cock was still rock hard much to his own shock. Pre oozed from the slit while his hips jerked around wildly flinging it all over his body as he felt his climax building up despite not being touched at all.

Lex continued to stroke off, his own pre slicking up his hand. Fuck, why was this kid’s pain turning him on so much? “Louder!” He barked, pressing the button to nearly triple the electrical amplification. 

Roy’s screams were deafening, his voice rising another octave while his thrashing got even worse than before . And yet, his cock was shaking throbbing and oozing like never before his eyes were wide as his tears fell freely and he could do nothing to stop them. “I-IT HURTS! D-DAAAADDY! IT HURTS IT HURTS!”

“Just a few more minutes!” Screamed Lex, “Don’t ruin this for me, slut!” He continued stroking, his pre dripping down to the floor, splattering across the steel-toe of his shoes. “Keep. Fucking. Going!”

The word slut echoed in his mind, it resonated with him as much as the word son did. Roy’s eyes glazed his body arched clear off the table despite being restrained he pulled off the table, and from his throat tore a brutal animal like ragged cry of pain mixed with the smallest amounts of pleasure and a shriek of “DADDY!” He came, his cock pulsed throbbing twitching madly before he came. His climax was larger than before, like a fountain the red haired boy cam shooting a geyser of cum right into the air before it rained back down all over his body painting it white

Watching Roy cum buckets easily pushed Lex over the edge, and he quickly came too -- shooting not one, not two, not three… but seven large loads across the table, splattering across Roy’s once-clean body. “Oh, fuck,” Lex moaned, the cum stream soon ending, only to replaced by another stream: a golden one.

Roy gasped, watching as his daddy’s stream of cum was replaced with a golden one. “D-Daddy!” He whined as the electric shocks were still going through his body and yet the feeling of his daddy’s piss raining down on him was oddly comforting as much as it was arousing him, his once semi-hard cock slowly working it’s way back to a full erection in no time

Lex smirked, letting the rest of his pissstream splatter across Roy’s body, making sure to hit his chest, cock, and, most importantly: face.

Roy flushed brightly feeling the golden liquid hit his body, a small gasp when it hit his face caused some to go into his mouth, and he swallowed it down on reflex blushing even more than before.

Sadly, Lex’s piss stream came to an end, trickling out just as the electricity died down. “Now,” Lex smiled, stuffing his cock back inside his pants, “wasn’t that fun? How about we make that an everyday thing from now on? What do you say, son?”

“Y-yes Daddy.” Smiled Roy licking his lips body shaking in rapture and bliss. “It-It was fun daddy it was so much fun.” His cock despite having came twice already was twitching once more eager to cum once more. “I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Daddy’s proud of you, son.” Lex cooed, ruffling the boy’s piss-soaked hair, before moving his hand down to his twitching cock, grabbing hold of it.

Roy’s hips jerked and a moan slipped from his parted lips, licking his, still tasing his daddy’s piss on his lips. “Ooh~ Daddy.” his cock twitched in his hand eagerly once more pre formed at the tip.

Lex began to slowly move his hand up and down, sliding from top to bottom. “Moan for me, slut. Tell Daddy what you want him to do…”

Roy wiggled around on the table, his cock was trembling. “I-I want daddy’s cock in my ass i want him to take me right in front of the camera and make him his boy right in front of Green and Red Arrow i want them to see me be fucked, and ride daddy’s cock.” He looked Lex in the eyes, his own shining with lust, desire, need, and want. “Please please Daddy.” He slowly and sensually licked his lips. “Fuck me take my cherry, wreck my ass and reshape it to be your personal cock sleeve.”

Lex smirked, “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

In the blink of an eye, Lex was yanking the boy off the table, only to turn him away and bend him over it. He slammed the boy down, and ran his hands across his smooth back. “God, you’re body’s turning Daddy on so much, slut.” He bent down and licked down his spine, “So damn much…”

Lex’s tongue along Roy’s spine seemed to send bolts of pure unrestricted pleasure through his body, feeling that wet muscle against his heated skin had him arching grinding and rutting against the table while pushing his ass back against his daddy. “D-Daddy’s T-tongue!” he squealed clawing at the smooth surface of the table.

“That’s right, slut,” cooed Lex, “Daddy’s tongue is gonna stretch you out.”

He raised one hand and slammed it back down, eliciting a loud smack! that reverberated throughout the room, before plunging his head between those two round, succulent cheeks, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle that once sacredly held his new slave’s virginity.

Roy’s toys curled and his hands grabbed the edge of the table, needing something anything to keep himself from going crazy. “NNNNNAAA HAAAA! D-Daddy! Oooh! Gods! Daddy! Daddy!” The poor boy was standing on the tips of his toes his ass flexing around his daddy's tongue. He never imagined that having a tongue in his ass could feel so amazing his daddy was doing things that were making him lose his mind!

Lex pushed further inside the tight, warm hole, spreading it apart with his tongue. His hands tugged and pulled at his asscheeks, spreading them apart before pressing them hard against his face, before slinking between the redhead’s legs and clutching his nutsack, pulling on it and massaging it.

Roy was laying against the table almost completely blissed out from the pleasure , tongue hanging out his mouth drool running down his his chin. “Haaa! Gaaa!” his cock had slipped off the table and was slapping against it pre dripping down on to the floor. “Daaaa~” 

Another hard twack came down on Roy’s asscheek, leaving behind a large pink handprint. Lex moaned, feeling the boy’s passage tighten up around his invading tongue.

Roy squealed pushing back against his hand body singing in pleasure from the stinging sensation of having his ass slapped, the rough treatment seemingly turning the boy on more making him come undone even further. 

Lex pulled back and sucked in some air. “You taste so good, baby boy.” He stood up then, and pulled his cock free from his pants for the third time that night. “You ready, slut?”

Roy was panting as he groaned shakily reaching back to spread his cheeks apart, exposing his twitching drool glistening hole. “D-do it daddy fuck my ass and shape it to fit your cock and yours alone.” he managed to spread his hole open wider. “Wreck me and make me yours forever~” 

“With pleasure, slut!” Growled Lex, surging forward and burying all ten-and-a-half inches inside the once-virgin asshole, sealing the boy’s fate as his cumslut for the rest of his life. Lex gasped, eyes widening, feeling the tightness around him. “Oh, fucccck,” he moaned, grabbing hold of the boys hips and starting to piston in and out, in and out, in and out…

Roy squealed like a girl as he pushed back against his Daddies thrust, his ass cheeks rippling and jiggling with each thrust of Lex’s cock, his hole would clench around his cock and unclench when he pulled out ass flexing around his cock. “D-Daddy’s cock! Aaaaah! S-s-sooo good! So b-big! So nya~!” A mewling moan was all he could manage as his cock was rubbing against the table a small puddle of pre under him.

“Yeah, you like that, slut?” Barked Lex, thrusting in and out of the teenager like his life depended on it, spreading him open and splitting him apart. “You like Daddy’s cock inside you?”

“Y-Aaaaaasssss!” Hissed Roy in rapture. “D-Daddy’s cock feels so good! Oh!” Roy’s eyes widen and his ass clenched tighter than ever before as he felt Lex hit something inside of him. “T-There! Daddy’s cock! Its so good! Its so fucking good!” he screamed shaking as the puddle under him got bigger.

Lex smirked, cock continuously pressing hard against the boy’s prostate. “Don’t forget to show your former mentor and clone how much fun you’re having, slut!” Lex purred, bending down and whispering it in his ear, pointing towards the main camera. 

Shivers racked his body as Roy looked up at the camera. “I-I’m having so much fun~” he squealed looking at right into the lense like he was looking at Green and Red Arrow. “D-daddy’s c-oooock! Its so big so good! M-my ass feels like its splitting apart!” he shirkeaked. “A-and its because im a slut! I’m my daddy’s perfect greedy little slut!” he moaned with a smile on his face.

A smile graced Lex’s lips, “That’s right, heroes, you’re little slut here’s come over to the dark side.” He slammed back into the boy, hard and deep, before drawing himself back out and repeating the process. 

Roy continued to look at the camera as he squealed and howled in pleasure his ass constricting around Lex’s cock gripping it as tight as possible. “Gods~ Daddy! Your gonna make me! Cum!” he moaned. “C-Can i ride you Daddy! I want them to watch me ride you as i cum!”

Lex slipped fully out from the very stretched, very ruined hole and nodded. “Very well then, son, where would you like me?” He gestured towards the camera, “Remember to stay center-stage for our audience.”

“On the table daddy.” Smiled Roy. “I want them to seem me ride you, To see me as I show you how much I love riding your cock.” He smiled, eyes gleaming with lust and desire as he reached back and fingered his hole, making sure to show the camera so that neither his clone or Green arrow would miss a thing.

Lex gracefully slid onto the table, rimrod straight, his cock pointed directly up at the ceiling and camera. “Make it look good, son. Or else.”

Roy smiled, slowly he climbed on top of Lex making a show as he rubbed and grinded against his Daddies body, moaning as he moved closer sliding his body up along Lex’s slowly working and grinding his way up to the top. “Daddy feels so good against me~” He moaned finally arriving at his destination-his daddy's cock- he smiled at the camera. “Watch me everyone, watch me ride my daddys cock~” He pushed his ass back against his cock letting it slide between his bubble like cheeks and moved his hips up and down. “Gods~ I can feel him pulsing against my hole, its aching to be back inside of my ass.”

“You make a good fuck, son, what can I say…” Lex smirked, “No wonder Green Arrow couldn’t keep his hands off of you -- well, the clone you, I mean.” He eyed the camera, “Accessing Red Arrow’s memories was quite the treat, Mr. Queen, just so you know…”

Roy giggled. “Shame, He had to settle for a fake.” He leaned down and kissed Lex. “Cause, I am sure your far bigger than him daddy~ so much bigger that his pitiful cock can’t even match it.” He said, slowly lifting himself up and positioning himself over Lex’s cock.

Lex smiled, “From the fake’s memories, you’re more than right on that front.” His hands slipped up Roy’s thighs, “Now show Daddy how to ride a proper cock.”

Roy giggled and with nothing but the strength of his legs, began to lower himself down on Lex’s cock making sure that the camera watched as inch after inch of Lex’s cock vanished inside of Roy’s obviously hungry hole. The red haired boy was moaning the entire time. “Gods~ D-daddy Its going deeper! I-I can feel it! Pushing my walls apart! Forcing its way deeper into my ass!” he moaned hotly. “Gods~ I can almost feel it in my stomach.”

“That’s right, slut, fuck yourself on Daddy’s dick!” Lex groaned, hands firm on the boy’s hips.

Roy moaned, hands trailing along his daddy’s chest as he rode him. Bouncing up and down like he had been doing it all his life, his own cock left forgotten as it slapped against his and Lex’s stomachs smearing pre along both. “Gods daddy! Aaaah! Naaa! Nyaaaa!” He screamed rolling his hips, his ass clenching and constricting around Lex’s cock. His ass feeling like warm velvet around Lex’s cock, with each bounce Roy let louse a loud mewling moan that melted into a symphony to Lex’s ears.

“Sing for me, son,” Lex cooed, still eyeing the cameras. “Moan out how much you love having sex with the big, bad, villainous Luthor, a member of the Light, the one that ruined your life and took your arm.”

Rex threw his head back and mewled. “In Love it!” He moaned looking into the camera. “I Love having sex with my big bad villainous daddy! The man who ruined my life and took my arm! The man who has taken my cherry and is destroying my ass!” He shivered. “I love it! Love, love, Love It!” Roy’s pupils if it was possible almost looked like they were in the shape of hearts from how much pleasure was coursing through his veins.

Lex groaned, feeling the tight, slippery heat bounce up and down his cock. “Fuck, son!” He glanced back at the camera, “You hear that, Mr. Queen? And you were afraid he would hurt me. Ha!” 

Roy’s thrust got faster, his moans louder and more and more lewd, he raised himself again and slammed back down onto Lex’s cock once more whining and whimpering only to cry out in shock, white flashing before his eyes hisp jerking. “D-Daddy! S-so good! Aaah! T-That spot!” His cheeks staind with a blush as pre oozed from his cock. Whimpers and pants turning into even louder mewling and moaning noses and even the occasional purr of pleasure as he lost himself, riding his daddy’s cock up and down.

Lex felt his cock sliding in and out, in and out, in and out of the slut’s perfect hole. Pre was pouring down his slippery shaft, creating squelching noises every time the bitch fucked himself. “Ready to cum for me, slut…?”

Roy preened from his daddy calling him a slut, the feeling of pure euphoria was simply amazing. “G-Gods daddy! W-want to cum! Wanna cum!” He moaned. “Please! Want to cum for you! I-I want to cum right now for my daddy” He bounced harder and faster. “Please! I wanna cum and I want your cum please! Fill me up! Mark my insides with your seed! Paint my ass white with your cum!”

The wind was nearly knocked completely out of him, the pleasure overwhelming. “Oh, fuck.” It was too much! Way too much! “I’m gonna cum, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” His hands squeezed the boys hips, no doubt leaving dark bruises. “Same time, baby, let’s cum at the same time… fuck, come on, come on…” His body convulse, his cockhead already dripping the first few globs of cum. “Come on, baby, cum for Daddy!” He screeched, going slack as he came inside the boy.

“DADDY!” Roy’s cry of pure unrestrained pleasure echoed through the room, his hips jerking as he came thick ropes of cum spraying from his cock as it flopped around spraying him and Lex’s chest painting them white with his cum, while his ass clenched down, constricting around Lex’s cock milking him for all the cum he would give him. “S-So much Daddy~ aaaah s-so much h-hot cum inside me.” He used his hands to collect his own cum and slowly licked each finger clean sucking on them individually. “So good~.”

Lex gasped, feeling the last few drops get milked out of him. “Remember… to… tell… our audience… how good… it tastes…” He sighed, smiling, before pulling the boy down and kissing him, letting his tongue swipe across his lips and taste the boy’s cum. “Tastes pretty good to me…”

Roy smiled, tongue tracing along his lips as he moaned. “It taste so good daddy.” He smiled. “Oh so good~ I love the taste I love, love, love it.” He giggled leaning down to kiss Lex once more. “Just like I love you.”

Lex smirked into the kiss, glancing back at the camera. Oh, he can’t wait to see their reactions…

\-- SIX HOURS LATER --

Oliver sat there on the couch, sitting next to the clone Roy, stunned. “Oh… my… God…” Feelings were overwhelming him, taking him over. Confusion… Anger… Fear… Guilt… It all flowed through his veins, scolding hot and burning him from the inside out. But the most common feeling that washed over him, which had laid dormant until the very end of the video, confined to the crotch of his boxers and slacks, was the feeling of lust. How could Roy -- the original Roy -- do that with Luthor? Why not me?

Roy the clone, looked just about as shocked as Oliver, he couldn’t believe what he had just seen, what he had just heard, his jaw was practically on the ground. Guilt...Sadness…..Hate…..he didn’t know what to feel. To see his original, the one he had spent so long trying to save, the one he had searched for….spent years of his life looking for him. And now, this was how it was to be? His original had gone on a mission, thinking he was going to get revenge only to end up becoming a slave….and something else plagued his mind...why was he turned on? Why did he find everything he had just seen arousing, the answers eluded him but left him squirming in place. 

“Roy,” Oliver stated, voice cracking. He glanced at the younger male, “What do we do?”

“I-Is.” Roy licked his suddenly dry lips. He rubbed his arms. “I-is there anything we can do at this point?”

Oliver glanced back at the television, at the paused frame of Roy’s pleasure-filled face as he came from Luthor’s fucking. “We have to do something, don’t we?”

Roy’s cheeks burned as he looked at his-The Originals face- as he wanted to look away but couldn’t. “B-But what? If we show this to anyone who knows what Luthor will do.”

“What do you mean? Look at him!” Oliver pointed at the screen, “Luthor’s tortured him! Brainwashed him!”

Roy gulped and nodded. “I can see that Oliver, and I know we should do something..” He trailed off. “But..I don't know what that something is at this point even if we saved him...would he even go back to normal?”

“Would you?” Oliver asked, a little harsher than intended. His cock was twitching now, bulging in his slacks. “You and him are pretty much one in the same, do you think you’d ever come back from that?”

Roy flushed, a nice shade of red appearing on his cheeks and crawling down to his neck. “I-I.” He closed his eyes, biting his lip small shudders wracking his body, his cock tented in his pants and throbbed rubbing against the fabric. “I-I don't know...maybe?” 

Oliver glanced down and noticed the bulge. He glanced back up to meet Roy’s eyes. “Then let’s find out.” Within a matter of seconds, the older man was on top of the younger, forcing him onto his back on the floor, hand sliding down the redhead’s pants. “Don’t yell, slut, don’t wanna wake up Dinah now, do we? Or Lian.”

Roy whimpered, his eyes flashing through several emotions. Fear…..Lust….Need...Desire...But they came right back to lust each time, the flush having gotten deeper, his cock twitched oozing pre soaking the head in precum. “O-Oliver.” He whimpered-no he moaned softly his tongue darting out to lick his lips. His knee came up and brushed along Oliver’s crotch. “T-Then I guess we will have to see who can make who scream.”


End file.
